convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Silent Hill
Welcome to Silent Hill began on November 5, 2014, and ended on November 29, 2014. The game was themed around [[wikipedia:Silent_Hill|'Silent Hill']]. After receiving a mysterious letter from a deceased loved one, every participant from their home world are lured to a mysterious place called Silent Hill, where mysterious happenings terrorize them. It was hosted by Akibahara and can be found [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-iii-welcome-to-silent-hill.81983/ here]. Participants * Aiden Pearce - Fifth Murdered * Alice * Alison'' - First Murdered'' * Ara Haan - Second Murdered * Ariel - Second Voted * Bryan Mills - Fourth Voted * Claire Redfield * Ellie'' - First Voted'' * Elsa - Sixth Voted * Feferi Peixes - Eighth Murdered * Francis York Morgan - Eighth Murdered * Gamzee Makara - Third Murdered * Grant Ward - Eighth Murdered * Itachi Uchiha - Sixth Murdered * Joel ''- First Voted'' * John Wick * Kanaya Maryam * Kiritsugu Emiya * Lee Everett * Raven * Rin Okumura - Sixth Murdered * Sebastian Castellanos - Sixth Murdered * Shiki Ryougi - Seventh Voted * Shirou Emiya * Siegfried Schtauffen - Third Voted * Solaire of Astora * Sophie * Sylvanas Windrunner - Fifth Voted * Tavros Nitram - Third Murdered * The RED Spy - Seventh Murdered * Torque * Yang Xiao Long - Fourth Murdered Death Order Alison - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BURNED TO DEATH!' Ara Haan - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''THROWN OFF A CATWALK!' Ellie & Joel - ''BANISHED! INNOCENT! Ariel - BANISHED! INNOCENT! Siegfried Schtauffen - BANISHED! INNOCENT! Sylvanas Windrunner - BANISHED! INNOCENT! Elsa - BANISHED! INNOCENT! Aiden Pearce - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''ELECTROCUTED!' Gamzee Makara & Tavros Nitram - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''CUT TO PIECES!' Yang Xiao Long - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BLOWN UP!' Rin Okumura - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''DECAPITATED!' Sebastian Castellanos - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''DECAPITATED!' Itachi Uchiha - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''DECAPITATED!' The RED Spy - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SHANKED TO DEATH!' Kanaya Maryam - MURDERED! INNOCENT! THROAT SLIT!'' Other Characters * Annette Birkin * Claudia Wolf * Four-Eyes * Freddy Fazbear * Garfield Logan * Mary Eunice McKee * Melody * William Birkin Chapter Details Prologue - “Terror Within the Fog” Traveling to Silent Hill individually from their own respective worlds in hopes of reviving their loved ones, the group ended up overcome by fog, waking up to find themselves all together on an Observation Deck. Confused, they began to explore the deck and its surrounding area, encountering some horrors for their trouble. Eventually, the group reconvened back at the observation deck. Alison, a mysterious girl who resembled Queen Elsa's sister, Anna, was trapped in the washroom as it burned to the ground. Before the group could think on this, a great evil overcame them, and they were forced to flee to the Artaud Theater down the road. Chapter One - "Smoke and Mirrors" At the Artaud Theater, the group were unable to leave, so they began to search the building. Ellie and Joel were searched, believed to be the ones who killed Alison, but it turned out they are innocent. The group found an auditorium and learned that they had to construct a film projector. Their search forced them all to encounter many oddities, including a strange animatronic puppet named Freddy Fazbear. It soon hunted down Ariel, attacking and impregnating her using a dark spell. Eventually, the projector was completed, and the group gathered in the auditorium to see some vague images. They were given a choice of The Ties That Bind, The Watchful Eyes, and Welcome to Silent Hill, and the group chose The Ties That Bind. Before they all passed out, Ara Haan was thrown from the catwalk and to her death by John Wick. Chapter Two - "Nightmare Revisited" The group awoke on an airliner hurtling through the sky. Before any of them could get their bearings, it crash landed, and they all fortunately survived. Unfortunately, they had landed in the middle of a Crossed outbreak and had to fight for their lives. The group ended up splitting up and found themselves in all sorts of strange encounters. Worst of all, Ariel ended up giving birth to a monstrosity. Before the group could take it down, they found themselves passing out once again. Chapter Three - "An American Horror Story" Waking up yet again, the group found themselves at [http://americanhorrorstory.wikia.com/wiki/Briarcliff_Manor Briarcliff Manor], a mental institution operating during the 1960s. Some of the group opted to not explore, while others associated with the odd staff. Some of the group began to doubt their sanity. In the basement, a ritual was performed on the monstrosity that Ariel birthed, causing the building to start collapsing in on itself. The group fled the manor, Yang Xiao Long running across a trip mine along the way. Chapter Four - "Xibilation" The group escaped to the [http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Lakeside_Amusement_Park Lakeside Amusement Park]. Seeing nowhere else to go, they explored the park, encountering even more of Silent Hill's strange goings-on. Ellie and Shiki Ryougi traveled to the roller coaster to find Melody, the girl born from the ritual performed on the monstrosity. The pair battled her, managing to just barely recover the key she had. Before Ellie could use the key for the group to escape the park, everyone ended up passing out once again. Chapter Five - "1997" The group awoke in a hospital, told that they had been experiencing some kind of mass coma. They were soon released to find themselves in [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Raccoon_City Raccoon City]. Compelled to stay, everyone started a new life in the city, living there for a whole year. Peace didn't last forever, as a viral outbreak eventually occurred, sending the city into chaos. Bryan Mills then discovered a passage leading back to the observation deck from Chapter One, discovering that the group had never left Silent Hill to begin with. Before he could get back to tell everybody, the group found the world crumbling around them. Chapter Six - "Misty Day, Remains of the Judgement" Waking up in a strange blank space, the group found a statue of [http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Pyramid_Head Pyramid Head] sitting in front of an elevator. The group split up and checked out various floors. Some clues to finding the traitors were found, along with a room containing Claudia and Melody. Claudia revealed that Melody was born to become [http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/God God], a mysterious sun goddess worshiped among members of Claudia's order. It wasn't long before the group found themselves transported to a new location. Chapter Seven - "Paradise Lost" At their wit's end, the group tried to piece together the clues they were given in order to find a traitor. While traveling to a place called [http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Paradise Paradise], the group decided on Shiki, and searched her to find that she was innocent. With that, Claire Redfield, John Wick, and Raven were compelled to reveal themselves to be the traitors. Final Chapter - "The Reverse Will" A battle occurred, where the three traitors, along with Melody, Claudia, and Freddy Fazbear, attacked the survivors. The survivors managed to convert John and Raven to their side, incapacitating Freddy and mortally wounding Melody in the process. Claire unrelentingly fought for Claudia, both desperate to bring her brother back to life and influenced by the memories of a past Claire Redfield. Despite the survivors' best efforts, they eventually lost the fight. Epilogue Details Claudia was distraught over Melody's death, who was to be the her religion's God. It occurred to Claudia that Melody was yet another mere vessel, and that she herself could bring about the land of Paradise. Ritually ending what remained of Melody's life, Claudia became God and brought forth the true Paradise, a peaceful utopia just for her. Claudia sent every living character to a dead version of their world before leaving for Paradise. As the only traitor not to turn on her, Claudia rewarded Claire with an utopia of her own, a world untouched by bioterrorism. Afterlife Details The dead players awoke to find themselves at a location called the [http://americanhorrorstory.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_House_%28location%29 Murder House]. There they were trapped for some time, before it was revealed that the house was located within Raccoon City, the location of Chapter Six. It is likely that the characters never died at all, their "deaths" only being another part of Silent Hill's illusions. Gallery III.jpg|Original collage for Welcome to Silent Hill. Trivia * In-Universe, this event is known as the "Silent Hill Incident". * This was the first and only event so far to feature a bad end as a result of not tracking down any of the traitors over the course of the game. * The event has received an abundance of negative reception and is generally considered among the weaker events, due to its nauseating use of violence, sexual abuse, body horror, and more. It had also won the award for Worst Ending in the first Award Show, as well as Weirdest Chapter for Chapter Eight. The game as a whole also won Weirdest Moment. Category:Games Category:Welcome to Silent Hill